


Lazy Sunday Morning

by RosyPalms



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Butt Slapping, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Heavy Petting, Morning Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Just a lazy morning with Hana.
Relationships: Hana "D.Va" Song/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Lazy Sunday Morning

You wake up. The sun is already up, but it’s quiet outside. It’s Sunday; time to sleep in, relax, maybe have some…

You roll over and find the other half of the bed empty. This bums you out a little because, unlike you, your penis is an early riser. You contemplate rubbing one out, but decide not to give up just yet. She must be around here somewhere. You sit up and listen. It’s faint, but there is some rummaging going on. Licking your lips, you get up, wearing only loose sweatpants, and follow the noise.

You find her stuffing the washing machine. She is short, much shorter than you, and quite slender. Her long brown hair is unkempt. The only clothing you see on her is one of your t-shirts. It hangs on her like an ill-fitting dress; _comfy_ she calls it. As unflattering as it is, you know exactly what’s hidden underneath, and just seeing her elegant legs is enough to reinforce your morning wood.

“Morning, Hana,” you say, approaching her.

“Good morning!”

She sounds chipper, though she doesn’t even look up from her work. That’s fine. You come up from behind and cup a feel of her cute booty; soft and warm to the touch. Sadly, she slaps your hand away in passing and continues her work, but it wasn’t a harsh slap. _Not right now_ , it seemed to say. Problem is, you are hard _right now_. You think a little tenacity might win her over.

You hug her from behind, careful not to get in her way. You feel her flat belly through the shirt and push yourself against her ass, enjoying the feeling. Hana keeps stuffing clothes in the machine.

“Babe, can’t it wait a little? I’m busy, and these are mostly _your_ clothes, you know?” she said, holding up a sock clearly too large for her delicate feet.

“I’m not doing anything,” you reply; feigning innocence.

Hana knows you better than that and glances over her shoulder suspiciously. You peck her on the head and just stand there, hugging her. Without much of a case, she sighs and continues her work. You watch her for a bit, but your cock won’t calm down now that it’s pressed against her.

The draw of her body is too great to resist, too. Your hands begin to wander. You feel the way her slim waist broadens into her hips; up and down. She shifts a little in your grasp, but says nothing. You catch a whiff of her hair. Clearly she hasn’t showered yet, but Hana smells good regardless. It’s a cozy scent, one that makes you press in closer, as if you two were laying in bed and you wanted to spoon her.

Your hips begin grinding of their own accord, yet Hana raises no complaints. Curious, you force yourself to hold still and listen. Her breath doesn’t sound like that when she’s relaxed, and almost as if to confirm your suspicion, she rubs up against you a little. She is getting into it, too!

You grin to yourself. With new confidence, you continue the heavy petting. Casually, as if you owned them, you let your hands slide up to her breasts. They aren’t very big, but enough to fill a palm. More important to you are the hard nubs you feet through the fabric. Your fingers tingle with the desire to give them a pinch, but you don’t want to give her an easy reason to reprimand you. Hana might still be on the fence about this after all.

You just continue rubbing her body with the inclusion of her boobs. The way she becomes progressively more fidgety is very enjoyable. You think it’s time for the next step by the time she is clearly breathing through her mouth. You’re curious about the look on her face right now, but you don’t make her turn since you want to get at her butt next.

You slide a hand down and cup a feel. You just adore that perfect little tushy, and since she doesn’t swat your hand away this time, you make sure to give it a nice squeeze, too. Still no averse reaction. This is going well. Your second hand comes down to fondle the other cheek. You can tell she’s wearing panties underneath the shirt, which continue to ride up her crack as you play with her butt. Still, despite her panting, she keeps doing the work while you tease her.

Eventually, you can’t help yourself anymore. You squat and lift the shirt up. There is nothing quite like having Hana’s ass right in front of you. So shapely, so plush, so spankable. You consider putting the little vixen over your knee for playing coy, but you enjoy teasing her into submission, so you put the idea aside. She might very well ask you to spank her later regardless, the little slut; your little slut.

She wears blue and pink striped panties; on brand and cute, especially since they are hugging her butt so tightly. You drink in the view, but then move to get rid of them. Hana maintains her stoic attitude, so you leave her panties be when they’re bunched up around her thighs. They are out of the way now, anyway.

You lean in closer, kissing her butt. The skin is smooth against your lips. At the same time, you put a hand low on Hana’s back and push, trying to make her bend over; to open up for you. She complies to a point, but that’s enough. You catch a glimpse of those velvety lips and go right for them.

“He- ah!”

Hana can’t even get a word out before your tongue tickles her down there. With your face pushing into her, she has little choice but to bent over the machine. You have no patience left, on top of which you feel that Hana herself is already a little wet. You force your way with your tongue to get at her hot insides where you wiggle and lick her as hard as you can.

“W-wait,” she gasps, “I’m almost d-done! Just give me a se- hmm… mmmh!”

You don’t care. Hana is forced to part her legs because you push so hard, which gives you the chance to take firm hold of her. She won’t get away from your tongue unless you let her.

As you indulge in her tight snatch, her juices start flowing freely. The smell of sex is overwhelming. With your cock just about ready to snap from tension, you pull away, get up, and drop your pants.

Breathing hard, Hana tosses some cleaning agent into the machine and closes it. Meanwhile, you are lining yourself up with her dripping pussy. She is about to turn the machine on when you thrust for the first time.

Hana yelps, and you sigh with relief. Finally some tight, hot pussy for your cock. You start out slow, working your way into her with easy thrusts. Even so, her pussy clamps down on you tightly, making you moan.

“Baby, just a sec- ahn!” she pleads, but that’s when you finally manage to push balls deep. Now you can really cut loose. You grab her by the waist and give her a proper thrust.

“OH!”

That’s what you like to hear. You keep pumping, waiting for her cute cries, but Hana tries to resist. With a hand clasped over her mouth, she reaches for the switch and, despite your ever harder thrusts, pushes the button. The machine comes alive underneath her, rumbling through its program.

“N-now the neighbors won’t- AH! -hear us. Oh, fuck!” she moans freely now.

You don’t know about that; you can hear her just fine over the machine, but if it puts her at ease, who are you to argue? Just to make sure she doesn’t deprive you of your fun again, you grab both of her wrists and pin them on her back. Hana doesn’t even fight back. She just takes whatever you give her, bent over the washing machine as she is; and you have a lot to give.

She must be really convinced that the machine drowns the noise out, because she howls and cries loudly as you fuck her. Of course, the reason for that might just be that you are banging her like a madman. You just can’t help it with her cute little bubble-butt right in front of you. It cushions every impact, spurring you on to absolutely mess her up! You get so rough that your balls began to slap against her, but Hana just takes it and moans.

You ride her hard. Her ass jiggles nicely every time you pump into her, and her pussy keeps squeezing you tightly, not to mention how wet she’s getting. You won’t be surprised if you find a puddle on the floor by the time you’re finished. Although, last you checked her panties still hung around her knees, so maybe they are just getting soaked.

She mostly looks ahead or down, but when she glances at you over her shoulder, you see a bright red face and large, pleading eyes. She is adorable.

“Want me to go slower, babe?”

“Nooooo….” she whines, long and slow.

Yes, that’s your Hana; cute as hell and very into rough sex. She would probably enjoy a resounding slap on her ass just about now, but you’d have to let go of her arms for that. Instead, you simply thrust harder. 

As is to be expected, such rough sex is hard to withstand for both of you. Hana pops before you, visibly tensing. She shrieks in short bursts, corresponding with the way her insides spasm around you. You do your best to last through the entire thing, and by the time Hana has collapsed onto the rumbling machine, thoroughly exhausted, you can’t hold it anymore.

With one last smack of your hips, you bury your cock balls deep in her snatch and let loose. Hana’s shuddering sigh in response to your hot load is almost entirely drowned out, not by the washing machine, but by your guttural groan upon release. For a second you worry about falling over. You have so much pent up semen to give, and you pour as much of it as possible into Hana.

When your done, you pull out. Your erection is flagging, although the sight of Hana’s butt, raised up high, with your cum leaking from her pussy slows the process quite a bit. She stays bent over the machine for a while to catch her breath. When she gets on her feet, your shirt slides across her butt, and it’s almost like nothing had happened, except that her panties slide down her legs and hit the floor. Hana steps out of them and picks them up. They are drenched, though not only with her juices; you spot a couple drops of cum on them. She drops them and leans on you for support. A slender hand feels warm on your chest.

“I’d like some breakfast now.”

“Me, too,” you say.

Hana takes you by the hand and begins leading you to the kitchen.

“And after that, we definitely need a shower.”

You agree, but what makes you perk up is the heat in Hana’s voice. She shoots you a smoldering look over her shoulder, and you feel yourself growing hard again. Yes, that’s your Hana; cute, sexually submissive, but also incredibly voracious. You have a long Sunday alone with her to look forward to, and express your excitement by slapping her butt. Hana yelps, then shoots you another heated look. She’s smiling and biting her lip.

**Author's Note:**

> First post of the year!
> 
> I've been thinking about D.Va's cute butt for a while. This is the result.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
